custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BARNEY BIG GREAT ADVENTURE (2006 barneyallday version)
Barney's BIG Great Adventure! (also known by its promotional title Barney's BIG Super Adventure: The Movie) ' is a Custom Barney Movie made by barneyallday. It first was shown in movie theaters on September 16, 2004-May 12, 2005, then released on VHS in September 28, 2006. This Barney movie is produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Klasky-Csupo Inc and Lyrick Studios. In 1998, Barney's Great Adventure is a semi remake of this movie. Plot David (Emilio Mazur) , his sister , their best friend Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) Kami (Makayla Crawford) Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Jackson (Daven Wilson) Stacy (Alyssa Franks) Miguel (Riley Morrison) (debut) Laura (Julia Nicholson), and their baby brother Fig are dropped off by their parents for a visit at their grandparents' farm. Cody gets hit in his face by a basketball by accident while Abby and Marcella laugh and rub a Barney doll in his face. Cody loses his patience and starts a game of "keep-away" by taking the Barney doll and runs off with it. The two girls go after Cody. He then hides the Barney doll in the shower in the bathroom and the girls catch up with him. Cody tells them to use their imagination and laughs when he thinks that it is not working. However, the doll comes to life and turns into Barney the purple dinosaur. Cody refuses to believe in Barney at first, claiming that imagination is just for kids and that "real dinosaurs don't talk and real dinosaurs don't laugh." That night, David wishes for a real adventure for that summer, and to do something no one has done before. A shooting star deposits a large colorful egg in the barn which is discovered by Nick in the morning. Barney and the kids go to tell the grandparents about this, but Barney is distracted by Fig's crying. Grandma suggests to BJ, David Baby Bop Laura that they go see Mrs. Goldfinch. Nick finds Barney who has just changed Fig's wet diaper and takes him to see his grandparents. However, Kids take Nick and Barney to see Mrs. Goldfinch, who tells them that the egg is a dream maker. David knocks the egg off the table which lands on a birdseed truck. The adventure begins when Barney and the others try to recover it through a parade. Barney's friend B.J. catches it when it almost lands on the ground and breaks. Barney and the gang chase the egg throughout a French restaurant, a circus, and fly through the sky on an airplane to continue their pursuit of the egg which is in a hot air balloon. All the while, Baby Bop is looking for her yellow "blankie." BJ and Baby Bop just in time to see the egg hatch. After they return the egg to the barn, it finally hatches into a koala-like being named Twinken who shows everyone Abby's dream and then Barney's. David apologizes to Barney for being mean and admits that he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells David that he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken shows everyone a magical fireworks display which lands in Barney's arms. Barney begins to sing "I Love You", and everyone else sings with him. Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts B.J. to decide that they are ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him. Cast *Barney *Rachel *Kami *Whitney *Nick *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Mrs. Goldfish *Marching Band Musicians *Fancy Restaurant Waitresses and Customers *Sugarplum Ballet Dancers *Happy Tap Dancers *Circus Actors *Circus Clowns *Mr. Pillford the Juggler *Hot Air Balloon Passengers *Mr. Mike the Hot Air Balloon Passenger *Twinken *Baby Bop *David *Stacy *Miguel *Laura *BJ *Jackson Musical numbers in the film #"Barney – The Song" (main title) – Bernadette Peters #Imagine #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #If You're Happy and You Know It #Who's Inside It? #If All the Raindrops #Be Our Guest #We're Gonna Find a Way #I Love You #"You Can Do Anything" – Stephen Bishop #"Rainbows Follow the Rain" – Colin Boyd #"Barney – The Song (Reprise)" – Bernadette Peters Trivia *Barney has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 9 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 9 voice and 2001 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie is also seen in "On the Road Again". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves". *The lightning and filming cameras are the same from "Barney's Great Adventure", while the animations for the sparkles (to make Barney come to life, to make something appear and to make Baby Bop and BJ disappear), and the wink for the Barney doll (used in Season 1-8 episodes) is used. *The animations for BJ's sore owe on his knee are made by Klasky Csupo, Inc. *This movie does not takes place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Hannah's house, and her backyard. *After the opening credits to the movie, the kids are playing at Hannah's Backyard. *During a scene where the Barney doll sparkles and comes to life, the animations for the sparkles are the same ones from Season 1-6 of Barney & Friends. *After Let's Play Together, Baby Bop and BJ arrive to Tosha's Backyard, and greet Barney and the kids. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at Tosha's Backyard and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is the same as Michael's from "Barney Safety" (when Barney and Tosha), except it was pitched up to +8, mixed with BJ's 2004 voice and a bit slown down, and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon A Time". *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after Here Kitty, Kitty, he was trying to find that cat from the castle, Then, he was climbing up the castle to rescue the cat, and he falls down the castle stairs. Also, Before the big parade, and The Marching Song starts, he slips on a skateboard, and bumps into people including the food delivery man, the french fries, chicken stripes, and hamburger delivery man, the pizza delivery man, the popcorn delivery man, the milkshake delivery man, the ice cream delivery man, the cotton candy delivery lady, and the lemonade delivery lady, and Then, he falls down, and bumps his knee on the sidewalk. *When BJ screams "NOOOOOO!!!!" while he sees that the cat has escaped, the sound clip was voiced by Cartman from "Go God Go" (when Cartman sees that there's no such thing as a Nintendo Wii), except it was pitched up to +12, and mixed with BJ's 2003 voice. *When BJ screams while starting to fall down the castle stairs, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into Mr. Krabs and the customers), except it was mixed with BJ's 1999 voice. *During a scene which BJ slips on a skateboard, and bumps into people including the food delivery man, the french fries, chicken stripes, and hamburger delivery man, the pizza delivery man, the popcorn delivery man, the milkshake delivery man, the ice cream delivery man, the cotton candy delivery lady, and the lemonade delivery lady, and Then, he falls down, and bumps his tail on the sidewalk, the music from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when Wayne and Gordon are being surrounded by teenage girls about to eat them with chips in onion dip) is used. *When BJ screams as he is riding on a skateboard too fast, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched down to -9, mixed with BJ's 2000 voice and a bit slown down. *When BJ yells "Whoa!" as he continues skateboarding way too fast, BJ's "Whoa!" is the same from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!" (when Carlos walks past him with a cowboy hat). *When BJ yells "Ouch!!" after he bumps his tail on the sidewalk, the sound clip is voiced by SpongeBob (voiced by Tom Kenny) from "Jelly-fishing" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are stung on the bottoms by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with BJ's 2001 voice. *After BJ skateboards too fast, and falls down, and bumps his tail on the sidewalk, He tells Barney that his tail hurts a little bit. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage cast on BJ's hurt tail to make it feel better. *After "The Rainbow Song", the faster flying airplane log is used. *During the faster flying airplane log scene, the Thomas and Friends Season 3 Runaway Theme is used, except it was mixed with a Honey We Shrunk Ourselves. It would be used in Thomas & Friends Season 3 episodes, with the Honey We Shrunk Ourselves arrangement cut off. *When BJ asks "What's that?!" while asking Barney what's wrong with the airplane log, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids scream while they are flying on the airplane log too fast because they are flying through hot air balloons *When Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter Mncutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids scream before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Tosha's Backyard, *When Barney yells "Whoa!" before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Tosha's Backyard, *When the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants and trees, the crash sound is taken from "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls off a cliff). *After "I Love You", When the kids leave the night time outside at the backyard to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "Barney's Great Adventure" (when the kids and Cody's grandparents and Abby's baby sister see Barney back to a doll, with Twinken beside him, and the Barney doll winks) is used, except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with a "Honey We Shrunk Ourselves" arrangement. *Kami wear the same clothes from . *Nick wear the same clothes in . *Shawn wear the same clothes from . *Julie wear the same hair-style and clothes from . *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes from . *Hannah wear the same hair-style and clothes from . *Kim wear the same hair-style and clothes from . *Chip wear the same clothes from . *Tosha's Mom wear the same hair-style and clothes from . *Tosha's Dad wear the same clothes from . *On the special "Barney's Best Adventure!", which was released the same day as the VHS release, that home video would also feature clips from this movie. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Room For Everyone". Reception Due to being based on the aforementioned television program which is aimed for young children aged 6-12 [2][3][4] the film received negative reviews from upon film critics and was nominated for two awards at the 19th Golden Raspberry Awards: '"Worst New Star" and "Worst Original Song"[citation needed]. The film also became a box office bomb. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film currently has a "Rotten" score of 26%, based on 23 reviews with only 6 fresh reviews, and a rating of a 4.2 out of 10.[5] It is currently 87th among IMDB's Bottom 100 as of September 18, 2012. Despite the negative reception, this film has garnered infamously to be a cult classic towards various fans of the Barney franchise. Box office In its limited release weekend, the film grossed $2,203,865 and ranked #11.[6] A week later, in wide release, it grossed $1,382,373 and ranked #15.[7] By the end of its run, the film grossed $12,218,638 in the domestic box office, almost returning its $15 million budget becoming a box office bomb.[8] Banning in Malaysia The film was banned in Malaysia because it was found to be unacceptable for children to watch, without providing any further explanation.[9]Write the text of your article here!